


one wish, two wishes, three

by junhuist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst this time I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuist/pseuds/junhuist
Summary: There’s no fireworks. No grand bells ringing in the distance, no ball drop that signifies a fresh start. There’s no special effects, but everything feels straight out of a movie. Wonwoo feels kind of dizzy, and he thinks it’s all an act.Junhui’s still looking at him, and he knows it’s not.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	one wish, two wishes, three

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks to kris for being my beta.
> 
> (please read the end notes.)

“Did you see that?”

Wonwoo halts in his steps, stops counting the dried leaves crunching beneath his worn-out sneakers, and turns to face the boy beside him. “See what?”

Junhui whips his head at him terrifyingly fast. He points to the sky, a few jumps away from the crescent moon, “There, look!”

Wonwoo squints his eyes. There's not much he can see aside from the dark clouds and occasional stars that litter all around. He's got his glasses on, but it does little to help him with the darkness surrounding them. 

“I don't see anything.” he says, looking back to his companion. Junhui’s eyes are sparkling, he notes. Whether he’s reflecting the glow of the moon, or if he himself keeps the burn of the stars in picture frames inside his irises, he’s not so sure. 

Junhui’s lips tug downwards. _Not a good look on you_ , Wonwoo almost slips out. He stops himself before he can. He waits for the other to turn back to him, silently wishing a smile replaces the pout that looks foreign on his face. 

“There were shooting stars,” Junhui finally reveals, “a lot, but when I told you to look, they were all gone.”

This time, Wonwoo tsks. “I guess I wasn't meant to see them,” he decides. 

“But that’s unfair!” Junhui protests. “I got to make three wishes, and you got nothing!”

“The world can be cruel like that, Jun.” Wonwoo teases. Junhui huffs, frowning deeper. He laughs in response. 

“It’s fine, Junnie. I don’t need to make wishes.” _If I lay out all the things I want for the heavens to see, they’d be holding a sticky note to your face with your name written in bold letters._

Wonwoo has long resumed walking, but when he fails to hear the sound of footsteps beside him, he glances back to Junhui. “You coming?” he yells over his shoulder. 

Junhui stares at Wonwoo for a few seconds. Then, he jogs to the other. When he finally approaches him, he takes a few steps forwards and turns to look at Wonwoo, continuing to walk backwards. 

“I refuse to follow the unjust ruling of the world,” Junhui voices out dramatically, “so I have an idea. The world might hate me for it, but at least we get to play fair.”

“And what would your grand idea of justice be?” Wonwoo asks amusedly. Clearly, he’s enjoying this more than he should. 

“I’ll share my wishes.”

Wonwoo blinks. “What?”

“I’ll share my wishes!” Junhui repeats, louder this time. The street leading back to their dorms is empty save for the two of them and his voice bounces around the emptiness. 

“I don’t think it works like that,” Wonwoo comments dryly, brows furrowed. 

“Of course it doesn’t,” Junhui retorts, but he’s already smiling too wide, and Wonwoo’s losing his breath. “But it can’t hurt to try. Maybe the world will hear us out this time.”

Wonwoo looks at him. Searches his face, takes in the brightness of his eyes, the slight scrunch of his nose, the form of his lips as he still wears that beautiful grin. It goes against the other’s plan to contradict the universe, but Wonwoo thanks them for giving him Wen Junhui, regardless. 

He takes another pause. Then, he inhales, finally allowing air to fill his lungs and clear his hazy mind. “Alright, give me one of your wishes.”

They set up a rule, just in case the universe decides to punish them for their intrusion of their work. It’s a simple rule, really. 

_Tell the other when they’ve granted your wish._

“If,” wonwoo had corrected, but Junhui shook his head. “ _When_. They’ll grant our wishes. I’m sure of it.”

A light nod to the other, followed by shy smiles and the softest laughs. The secret was kept between the two of them, only the universe as witness, and when they finally separated to enter their respective rooms, the night ended there. 

It’s been about a month since then. Reviews for oral presentations and thesis meetings took over much more of Wonwoo’s time than he initially prepared for. It felt like he was on auto-pilot with a repetitive cycle: wake up, eat, go to lectures, see the thesis adviser, go back to his room, revise his ass off until Jihoon’s snoring reminds him to take a break and sleep himself, repeat. Two weeks ago, he’d added _cram for finals like your future depends on it, because it does_ to his cycle, adding so much onto his already full plate he was afraid he’d tip all of the contents over and break the glassware, too. 

For the majority of his time spent moving around the hallways of campus and busying himself with completing all his requirements and stuffing his face with various course notes, he’d almost forgotten about that fateful night altogether. Meeting with Junhui - and any other person that belonged to their friend group - outside of classes was almost impossible to do, what with the presence of graduation looming over all of their shoulders. They all had hurdles they’d needed to leap over, so meeting up and basking in comfortable company was pushed to the back of their minds.

Wonwoo thinks he fared better than he initially expected. His last exam for his senior year (it was Virology, and he hated every minute of it) had passed three days ago, and yesterday, he had finished his final thesis defense with great success. 

It’s finally Friday, and for the first time in a month, Wonwoo’s legs give out and allow him to rest. He’s ready to spend the rest of his day cooped inside his room; he’d already slept throughout the morning until noon, and now he’s preparing to catch up on the anime he had put on pause since last semester. 

Well, that was how he’d planned it out in his head. However, upon his return from the showers and seeing the seven missed calls and two unread messages from Junhui, he knows he’ll have to push his plans back once more. 

He opens the texts first. 

_**wonwoo!!!** _

The first one read. Then,

**_my first wish came true!_ **

Wonwoo’s eyes go wide. Immediately, he presses the call button. Junhui picks up before the second ring.

“It took you long enough!” He hears him huff exaggeratedly from the other side of the call. 

“Good morning to you, too, Junnie,” Wonwoo responds dryly. 

“It’s a quarter past one, Wonwoo,” Junhui deadpans. Wonwoo suppresses a laugh, but he can’t force himself to remove the smile already edging onto his face. 

“Yeah, I know. Wanna tell me about your texts?”

He hears some shuffling from the other side of the line, followed by a loud thump and a soft whine. A ring of muffled laughter immediately flows through. When the other fails to respond for a few more seconds, he tries to call out to him again.

“Junnie? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Junhui says, although his voice comes out hoarse. “I stubbed my toe on the leg of the table. Fuck, it hurts.”

This time, Wonwoo lets out a breathy laugh. “You’re ridiculous,” he replies, but he hears the adoration in his words as clear as day. Guiltily, he hopes Junhui’s in too much pain to notice.

He hears Junhui grumble some more until he finally settles down. This time, his voice seems to sound farther. “I put you on speaker. Soonyoung wants to say hi.”

“Wonwoo!” A louder voice that definitely doesn’t belong to Junhui calls out to him. Wonwoo groans loudly, but inside, he’s honestly thrilled to hear the orange-haired boy after being deprived of his presence for so long. 

“Hey, Soonyoung. How was the finals?” Wonwoo asks, to which Soonyoung starts to fake a sob.

“Horrible. A total shit show, to be completely honest. I’m ready to drown all the pain away tonight.”

Wonwoo scrunches his brows. “Tonight? What’s happening tonight?” 

“Oh, Jun hasn’t told you?” Soonyoung wonders. Wonwoo can hear Junhui yelling, “You took the phone away before I could even tell him, you clown!” in the distance. Soonyoung bites a snarky remark, and Wonwoo has to scream both of their names before it turns into a bigger mess.

“Anyway,” Soonyoung continues, “Minghao and Mingyu decided to host a small party at their apartment’s rooftop tonight. It’s to celebrate the end of finals and our graduation, sort of like a farewell to us.”

Before Wonwoo can open his mouth to decline, Junhui cuts him off. “Before you say you can’t go because you’re tired, they _specifically_ requested the three of us and Jihoon to come. We’re the guest of honors.”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung continues, “Minghao’s been talking Junhui’s ear off all day because of how excited he is. They asked the others to help clean and decorate the place, too.”

“But -” Junhui cuts him off again.

“It’d be pretty shitty not to go tonight, really.” Junhui laments.

“Yeah, and to think that Mingyu started cooking as soon as he finished his last exam.” Soonyoung adds solemnly. “The puppy was practically bouncing when we saw him.”

“How would you feel if someone _really_ close to you decided to ditch a party you hosted for him, Soonie?”

“Well, Junnie, I’d definitely be heartbroken. I’d probably never talk to that person again.”

“That’s such a shame, don’t you think so?”

Wonwoo knows this tactic. He knows it _very_ well, which is why he bites his tongue and finds himself at his dongsaengs’ apartment that night, arriving with the four other boys.

He doesn’t have much experience with parties being thrown in his honor, or just any parties in general, for that matter. Wonwoo never went out of his way to throw himself grand celebrations, and usually opted for simple dinners with his family and a few friends.

The four of them reach the rooftop and begin walking through the small hallway connecting the elevator and the exit. From the other side, they hear a lot of shushing, followed by the shuffling of feet, the abrupt stop of music coming from the speakers, and the voice of a very-annoyed Minghao telling the others to _shut the hell up or they’ll ruin the surprise_. Soonyoung twists the door knob and pulls the door open.

Confetti. It’s everywhere - behind Jihoon’s ear, inside Soonyoung’s tiger-print jacket pocket, stuck in the bridge of Wonwoo’s glasses, ruffled in between Junhui’s hair. The ringing in Wonwoo’s ears from the numerous pops isn’t loud enough to drown the chorus of _‘Surprise!’_ and _‘Congratulations!’_ thrown around them. And then, all of them gather into one giant, sloppy group hug. 

He looks through the sea of faces and spots Junhui’s. The other’s already staring at him, eyes bright and lips upturned. He looks calm, at home, _loved_ , and Wonwoo wonders if the look in his face mirrors his at that exact moment.

As soon as the thirteen of them separated from the group hug and the loud screaming switched to flitting conversations, Wonwoo had decided to approach Junhui. They weren’t able to talk on the ride there, and he wanted to grab the opportunity right away. However, before he could even think about taking a step towards the older, Mingyu pulled him aside. 

“Hyung,” Mingyu begins, “I’m really glad you came tonight.”

The look in his face, one of pure adoration and warmth directed entirely at Wonwoo, had him instantly feeling guilty for almost deciding not to go. 

“I’m glad I did too, Gyu. I missed seeing all of you, all of us, together.” He replies softly, honestly.

“We did, too, hyung! The four of you were like robots that were _this_ close to short-circuiting,” Mingyu emphasized by moving his index finger and thumb close together. “We barely saw your faces. It’s all worth it though, isn’t it? You’re finally graduating, that’s exciting, right?”

Wonwoo ponders. This chapter of his life was finally coming to a close, and with the next turn of a page, he’d be entering a new setting entirely. Exciting was a generous way of putting it, but he was afraid of the changes that would come more than anything.

There’s so much he knows could change, so much that could be different. However, all thoughts flit back to the same dark brown eyes, the ones that seem to hold all the constellations in the night sky, and he wonders if anything significant could ever happen.

“I think it’s exciting,” he finally replies, “but change is weird, isn’t it? It’s not the most comforting, and it sure as hell can be scary, especially when you don’t know who stays behind that line and who crosses it with you.” 

He wonders if Junhui will be holding his hand when he takes the first step.

Mingyu looks closer to him, narrows his eyes and searches his face like he’s opened him inside-out, holding a magnifying glass as he examines _the anatomy of Jeon Wonwoo_. Wonwoo finds it disturbing to see how serious the younger looks.

“You’re thinking about him.” Mingyu notes, his voice lowering.

“Who?” He asks.

“Do I have to spell out his name?” Wonwoo knows he’s not being judged, but he feels small, either way.

Wonwoo believes Mingyu’s known since he himself felt the feelings develop right under his skin. Mingyu and Junhui had always had a strong bond, and the latter played the role of his older brother more often than not. He supposes it didn’t take much to see the difference between how he cares for Junhui and the others. Besides, Wonwoo and Mingyu were best friends, and Mingyu had always been able to see right through him. 

It’s no wonder he’s curious about it now. Wonwoo’s been waiting for the ball to drop from his side of the court, after all. Secrets weren’t common between the two of them; this was something that was clear for Mingyu to see. 

“He’s…” Wonwoo pauses, licks his dry lips, “we’re…”

Mingyu gives him a steady look, unfaltering. “It’s been years, hyung. I’ve seen you receive and waste too many chances. You never had to say anything, but I know how much he means to you.”

He’s grateful. Wonwoo’s always been grateful for his friends, and right now, Mingyu especially. The younger understands him without fail. He’s loud, boisterous, endearing in just that way, but with Wonwoo, he’s calmer, more patient. 

“I know, Gyu.” Wonwoo doesn’t have to feel anxious, but he avoids Mingyu’s gaze. He’s trying not to show just how much feelings he can pour out for a single person. Mingyu notices, still. 

“He’s not going to wait forever, you know.”

“I do. Of course, I do.”

“Well, then?” Mingyu presses. “What miracle are you waiting for?”

Wonwoo thinks back to the shooting stars. The wishes - maybe his own can come true tonight. If he stops overthinking and actually dusts off the fear of rejection from the fabric of his sweater, maybe he’ll finally get that miracle. 

It’s been a few hours since the party officially began with their arrival. 

Wonwoo’s been trying to find the best time to approach Junhui. It’s been proving difficult to do just that, what with any two or three of their friends latching onto him at every given moment. He doesn’t want to pull him away from them, either; he knows how much the other has missed their company.

He’s been walking around, tuning into different conversations, laughing at the right moments, but his head’s elsewhere. He’s not really interested about how Seokmin managed to break one of the university’s wireless microphones that probably cost two months’ worth of his housing rent, or how Chan dropped Hansol’s phone in cooking oil that one time they decided to make french fries. He wants to pay more attention, really, but it’s been proving difficult when he can’t seem to think of anything else other than Junhui.

It’s not like he doesn’t notice the subtle glances he throws his way ever so often. He knows, even from the corner of his eyes, that the other is looking at him, and whenever he turns to catch his gaze, Junhui doesn’t falter; he smiles, gently. Wonwoo returns every gesture with equal fondness.

Seven minutes past midnight. The space seems to have grown louder, yet softer, at the same time. Their voices still echo around and it’s just as lively as when the party first began. However, instead of being broken into smaller circles, the thirteen of them eventually group together at the center of the area, mats scattered around the floor as they sit and huddle closely to listen to the crazy stories they’re more than delighted to share.

Wonwoo sits beside Mingyu, hands tucked inside the sleeves of his sweater and knees close to his chest, listens to Jeonghan and Seokmin’s bickering. Junhui’s stuck in between Joshua and Seungcheol somewhere to his left, and a few others are blocking his view of the other. This, along with his investment on the conversation dominating the group, makes him fail to realize that Junhui’s left his seat. He pushes his torso forward to see better, but the space is vacant. That’s when he feels the weight of a hand on his shoulder. He tilts his head up, and he’s greeted with the view of the boy he was looking for.

It’s in his eyes, the silent request. So, Wonwoo hoists himself up, following him to the spot farthest from the group, somewhere they can stay without needing to scream to hear each other clearly.

They stand by the edge of the rooftop: Wonwoo has his back pressed to the railings, arms still hidden inside the warmth of his sleeves, while Junhui faces towards the view, arches himself forward, palms intertwined and settled on top of the railing. They’re quiet for a few moments. Junhui gazes at the skyscrapers and moving cars below with awe as Wonwoo takes steady breaths. Out of the corner of his eye, he observes.

The glow of the moon tonight isn’t sharp. It’s like satin, and it caresses Junhui’s face so softly. It’s directly behind him, and it casts a beautiful glow. In this light, he is ethereal.

“You want to know which wish came true?”

Wonwoo snaps out of his thoughts. Junhui’s looking at him now, eyes wide and excitement evident.

“Tell me.”

“Well,” Junhui licks his lips, before continuing, “It’s more practical than anything.”

“Yeah?” Wonwoo asks, curious. 

Junhui smiles sheepishly. “I wished Mom, Dad, and Fengjun could all come to the graduation ceremony.”

Wonwoo knows the other’s parents are busy people. Handling multiple companies, his father spent more time confined within the walls of his office than at home. Similarly, his mother was out of the house for most of the day, only returning before dinner. Vacations were very rare for them, and though Junhui refused to ever spite them for working tirelessly for the family, he still felt lonely at times. Missing his college graduation would’ve been a normal occurrence, one more to add to the long list of important dates his parents were absent from. 

“Jun,” Wonwoo starts, pride already swelling in his chest, “I’m so happy for you.”

Junhui laughs quietly. “I am, too. Really, really happy.”

Wonwoo thinks words aren’t enough. So, he opens his arms, wide and inviting, and Junhui steps closer to his waiting form and wraps himself around him. 

Junhui has his face pressed against Wonwoo’s neck, his light breathing sending shivers throughout his body. Wonwoo tightens his hold on his waist just a bit, savoring the pure bliss he’s feeling as he listens to Junhui sigh contentedly. 

They stay like that for a few more minutes. When Junhui slowly detaches himself from Wonwoo, he loosens his hands around his shoulders and brings his head farther to see better. He’s looking straight at Wonwoo now, eyes darting all around the planes of his face. If Wonwoo had tried to avoid Mingyu’s gaze earlier, he holds his ground this time, looks back to Junhui with as much fervor as he continues to flit all over his features. 

“Hi.” Junhui says, almost like a whisper. 

Wonwoo can’t help but smile. “Hi, Jun.”

“You’ve got a piece of chicken stuck between your teeth.” Wonwoo’s eyes widen, and he quickly faces the opposite direction and begins to pick at his incisors. He hears loud cackling, and when he turns back around, he sees the other shaking with uncontrollable laughter. 

“That wasn’t funny.” Wonwoo pouts. 

“Oh, come on,” Junhui tries to purse his lips tight, but little giggles still manage to escape, “it kind of was.”

Wonwoo doesn’t reply, still frowning. Junhui reaches forward, bringing his index fingers to the edges of his mouth. He pulls them upwards, saying, “There. Pouting doesn’t look good on you, Wonwoo.”

 _This is familiar_ , Wonwoo thinks. It feels familiar. 

Slowly, Junhui lays his palms flat on the sides of his face, and cups his cheeks. Wonwoo wants to move; he can’t. Not when Junhui’s caressing the highest peak of his cheekbones. Not when his mouth is parted like he has a million words to say, yet nothing comes out. 

Wonwoo takes the leap for him. “Two wishes.”

“Huh?” Junhui questions, slightly confused. 

“There’s two wishes left.”

It’s barely a whisper, Wonwoo’s unsure if he even hears, but Junhui does, and suddenly his cheeks are hit by the cold air. Junhui shakes his head, arms returning to his sides. He takes one step back, lowering his head. 

“No, just one.”

A shaky inhale. Wonwoo closes his eyes, listens to his own heartbeat that seems louder than the bass of the music coming from speakers. Then, he reopens them, fixes his gaze to the boy beside him, focuses on the hands that fidget with the ends of his shirt, and exhales. 

“What did you wish for?”

He looks up, and it takes everything in Wonwoo to stop himself from bursting into tears, because here Junhui is, staring right at him, eyes as bright as they were the night he captured the shooting stars and bottled them inside his heart. 

“I wished to have the courage to tell you this. I love you, Wonwoo.”

There’s no fireworks. No grand bells ringing in the distance, no ball drop that signifies a fresh start. There’s no special effects, but everything feels straight out of a movie. Wonwoo feels kind of dizzy, and he thinks it’s all an act.

Junhui’s still looking at him, and he knows it’s not.

“Yeah?” Is all he can say, head still spinning, and he’s unsure.

“Yeah.” Junhui responds. “Oh god,” he adds, suddenly sounding nervous, “did I read this wrong?”

“What - no, you didn’t!”

“Okay,” he looks relieved, “okay.”

“My wish is kind of lame, too.” Wonwoo blurts.

“Why? Wait, did it come true?” 

“Just now, actually.” He confirms. 

Now, it’s Junhui who looks like he’s trying to take everything in. “Oh. Are you going to tell me what it is?”

Wonwoo shuffles closer. One step, then another, until the space between them is almost nonexistent. 

“I wished you’d tell me how you feel.” He says clearly, sort of like a declaration. 

“That’s…vague,” Junhui ponders, “not, ‘I wished you'd tell me you like me’?”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “If you like me or not - that’s always been up to you, isn’t it?” _I don’t think I’d want the universe to interfere with that._

Junhui shrugs. “It’s been three years, so I guess.”

“Three.” Wonwoo finds it hard to believe, can’t even wrap his head around it. “If it weren’t for the shooting stars, would you have actually told me?”

“I made up the whole ‘three wishes’ thing, didn’t I?”

He’s - Wonwoo’s not sure what to think. He’s given up on thinking entirely. “Can I kiss you?”

Junhui’s already leaning in. “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm here to use this platform to talk about the ongoing issues we're facing.
> 
> with the unrest in the different parts of the world, it's important for all of us who are able to use our voices and to speak up to do so. it's not enough that we are just aware; we have to stand for our rights and fight against the injustices that we cannot turn a blind eye to.
> 
> i'm encouraging all of you to speak up against police brutality and the oppression our black brothers and sisters are facing. the murder of george floyd was the tip of the giant iceberg that is the blatant racism coming from the people who have sworn to protect them. it was not the start, nor is it the end. however, we can try our very best to change this flawed system.
> 
> [here](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) is a very informational link about the black lives matter movement. in addition, there are links to petitions, donations, and other ways we can help. please, take a few minutes of your time to read through it.
> 
> the philippines is also facing a very big threat to the common people's freedom of speech. the anti-terrorism act that has recently been approved may cause severe harm to innocent lives if it is treated with abuse of authority and power.
> 
> [here](https://parasapinas.carrd.co/) is another informational link that discusses the terror bill, as well as a few more of the current issues our country is facing. petitions and donations are also available.
> 
> let's be proactive and come together to fight against the injustices that we're facing. be aware, lend a hand, and don't be silent.


End file.
